


Secret Admirer

by MurderBaby



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Drabble, I'm so sorry, M/M, Nonsense, Secret Admirer, bullshit, coffee shop AU, flower shop au, lol just kidding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 02:39:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9471716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurderBaby/pseuds/MurderBaby
Summary: Killua has received one flower a week from a mysterious stranger for months. Will he solve the mystery, or be distracted by the regular customer at his coffee shop he's had his eyes on for just as long?(Spoiler alert: Yes)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was a drabble prompt that I lost all sense of scale and proportion writing. I hope you....enjoy? Needless to say, this nonsense is totally unedited.

“I guess it’s just a good thing you’re a coffee slinger who wears lapels, because otherwise those flowers would just be creepy, and not also an admittedly dashing fashion statement,” Meleoron shouted over the hiss of the espresso machine. Killua poked the rich, dark red blossom peeking out like a smiling face from a slit in his suit.

“Well, we don’t all flaunt the permanent stoner in sweats style like you do, Mel,” Kurapika dead panned from the drive-thru side of the shop, before instantly switching from dry ice chilled smart ass to smiling employee of the month for the 3rd month running when another car puttered up to the window.

Mel sneered, made an obscene gesture at Kurapika’s back, and pretended not to notice Kurapika flip the bird right back at him.

Normally, Killua would have been quick to laugh, and quicker to join in with the smears and defamation of character right along along with his salty coworkers, but he was distracted. A warm and sweet scent, like chocolate, flowed gently from the flower every time he shifted. It lifted him up and far away from the busy, pleasant, and stifling coffee shop.

Every week for the past 5 months he’d walked up to work before the sun even began to peek over the horizon, and found a small vase with a single, beautiful flower sitting on the ground by the door.

There was no explanation. There was always just one small square of paper.

“Killua.”

“Call the cops,” Kurapika said the first day, as Killua tossed the paper in the garbage, and set the vase carefully on the counter. “One of those slobbering business ladies who come in for morning, lunch, and after work skinny lattes only on the days you work.”

Killua rolled his eyes, though he couldn’t help but think Kurapika mighta had a point. He never threw out the flowers, though. He always carefully kept them in water in the store, and then called a taxi at the end of his shift to make sure they got home safe at night.

They were beautiful. They weren’t just beautiful, they always seemed to be trying to tell him something. A bluebell on the day before Thanksgiving day, because they meant gratitude. A hibiscus on the hottest day of the year, making Killua imagine he was finally taking that long vacation he kept dreaming of, instead of picking up shifts and hustling to pay off interest on his much too expensive, much too worthless school loans.

“A daisy?” asked one of those aforementioned “slobbering women,” though Killua thought Kurapika was being more pretty unfair. Killua knew the effect he had on people, and tips were tips, so he wasn’t above flirting in order to liberate a few extra dollars from his many admirers.

“Yeah, kinda funny today, huh?” Killua admitted. It was dark, dreary, and pouring with cold, bone chilling rain. “Made it a lot easier to come into work today when I saw it.”

“Thank goodness you did!” the woman admitted, too quickly and with a blush, which she immediately tried to hide with a cough and a scramble for the extra change in her wallet. Killua dutifully ignored it all, and thanked her for her patronage.

None of them had to know they had no shot. Not just because he was gay, of course, but because…

“Hey, Killua, look alive. He’s back,” Mel whispered, interrupting his day dream, before plastering on a smile and waving over Killua’s shoulder at the door.

“Fuck, what?!” Killua said, startled.

The front door jingled, and a familiar stomp of two heavy boots, and a soft exhale of relieved pleasure announced the entrance of one of the coffee shop regulars.

“Hey Gon!” Mel said, enthusiastically greeting the man. “Long time no see, dude!”

“Mel! Hi!” Gon replied, waving. “I’m glad to be back! Hey, Mr. Kurapika!”

Kurapika actually gave a rare, genuine smile and waved.

“Hi Killua,” Gon said, quietly, smile fading just the littlest bit, his eyes widening in its place. Killua tried not to just stare into that now far too familiar face. A face jovial and kind, quick to laugh or widen his eyes in horror as he listened to Killua and his fellow assholes insult each other. Killua focused instead on his hand, at the fraying paper taped to the counter, to the warm scent of the flower by his nose.

“Hey, Gon, good to see you,” Killua said, not seeing him at all. He heard Gon reach in the back pocket of his jeans with his strong, long fingers. Killua saw the edge of his Carhartt jacket pull back, revealing that always surprisingly narrow waist, the tight denim, the long legs, and…

“Did you pass that class you were telling me about?” Gon asked. “It sounded basically impossible to me.”

Killua looked up, and realized he was just blinking instead of talking.

“Oh, uh, yeah, it was tough but I managed to get an A, after all,” Killua mumbled. Gon’s eyes widened some more, somehow, and he laughed.

“Wow, Killua, you really are a genius!”

Killua wondered if he should pull out his phone, one of these days, and record the way Gon said he name. He’d play it before bed, and maybe he’d finally manage to get a full night’s sleep.

“So, what’ll you have, dude?” Mel asked while Killua daydreamed about recording this relative stranger’s voice to accompany him to bed.

“Oh, the usual. Hot cider with caramel, please.”

“You know,” Killua said, pretending not to be thinking about this gorgeous, straight red neck’s deep voice, in his bedroom, and the way it all made his stomach do knots, “most people don’t come to a coffee shop every week just to order something that isn’t coffee.”

Gon just laughed. “I know what I like, okay?”

“What do you like?” Killua spouted. Vomitted. Completely and totally took leave of his senses to say.

“Oh!” Gon said. He seemed just as startled. He chewed on his pink bottom lip, and fell silent. Killua stepped back from the counter as Mel walked over to hand Gon his drink. He consider quitting, just tossing his apron off over his head, and finally running away to Mexico like he’d always planned.

“I like chocolate cosmos,” Gon said, finally, and put the cup of hot liquid to his lips.

“Chocolate cosmos?” Killua replied, tilting his head like a stupid dog.

“Yeah, you know, that…” Gon said. He paused, and lifted his hand. His finger reach just below Killua’s chin, to gently touch one of the flower’s petals. “is a chocolate cosmos. I love them. They’re really hard to get, and they smell like no other flower. One of a kind.”

Their eyes met across the counter. Killua’s mouth opened, and Gon’s smile broke just for a moment as he let out a shaky exhale. Gon pulled back his hand slowly.

And then both of them blinked, and awkwardness flooded the space between them like Gon’s finger was the only thing stopping the dam from bursting.

“Oh,” Killua replied. Then, inspiration struck him, suddenly, as quickly as Gon’s finger has pulled back from the flower when the moment ended. “Hey, do you have a business card?”

“A what?”

Killua ignored the confused and taunting mutterings from Mel and Kurapika respectively as he bent down in a flurry, and scrambled to find some empty container. He found one of the vases. He grabbed it, and just barely missed smacking his head on the counter as he stood up straight again.

“You know, to win coffee and pastries for your office. Or, store, or, you know, wherever you work,” Killua said, holding the vase out. Gon set the cider down on the counter, and nodded.

“Oh, that’s cool! I don’t have a business card, but can I write down my shop and phone number?”

“Yes, of course!”  
“HE SAID BUSINESS CARD!”

Despite Kurapika’s insistent, stone faced interruption, followed by Mel smack Kurapika in the shoulder, Killua handed Gon a pencil and piece of paper, and watched him scribble something down, and drop it in.

“Okay, bye!” Gon said, quickly, as he grabbed his drink and started for the door. Too quickly, honestly, because Gon usually took a seat and BSed with the staff for at least a half hour when he came in. But, Killua figured out why as he moved just as quickly, pulling the slip out and unfolding it. He read the store name.

Freecss’s Flowers

“It’s…you!”

Gon stopped, the door jingling as he’d just started to open it.

“Yeah,” Gon admitted.

“For…for months!”

“I…yeah, I…um, I’ll go…” Gon said.

“No, wait!” Killua shouted as the door jingled shut behind the secret admirer and long time crush he’d been nursing for more than half of the year. He tossed off his apron, and hopped over the counter. Mel shouted congratulations as Kurapika promised he was ready to call 911 when Killua never came back to work again.

“Wait!” Killua said, running out of the store, into the freezing January morning. “I loved them! All of them! Why didn’t you…”

Gon was almost to his truck. He stopped. He leaned against the door, his head tipped against the sure to be freezing glass. Killua shivered, and wrapped himself up with his arms.

“I didn’t even know why I did it at first. You always seemed so sad, and I just wanted to do something for you. But then I…”

Killua gasped as Gon’s serious face turned towards him again.

“But then you were smiling, a lot more often, and I realized why I did it. And when I realized that, I realized I was being…”

“A complete fucking weirdo?!” Killua offered, teeth chattering as his blood slowed, despite his chug a lugging brain. Gon barked out a laugh.

“Exactly.”

“Yeah, well, I took every one of them home. All of them. I have dozens of glass vases all over my house now.”

“You’re even wearing one today.”

“Exactly!”

They saw each other’s shivering, horrified expressions, and both burst into laughter hard and loud enough to bend them in half.

“Hey, so, now I’m going to seem like a half-assed loser if I ask you to get coffee!”

“You really will, especially since you know I don’t like coffee.”

“Fine, dinner then. Or lunch. Or anything. Just…just not here, okay?”

Killua looked over his shoulder. Mel stood at the door, clapping and pumping his fist. Kurapika shoved him aside, and opened the door.

“Just kiss him, you shivering asshole!”

Killua twisted his body around, ready to shout something back, but a warm, wide presence closed in on him. He turned back to look into two warm eyes, and his shivering stopped.

“Um, I would like to if you…” Gon said.

Killua interrupted him with two cold lips, warming immediately as Gon moaned low and invited Killua into his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Murder Baby, and now I'm really a fanficcer. My first published coffee shop AU. Go me. 
> 
> murderxbaby.tumblr.com.


End file.
